Solo una oportunidad-Naruhina
by NaruHinaAng
Summary: Hace dos meses comenzó todo, el desengaño que descubrí fue el peor de todos, el más doloroso y horrible que cualquier mujer pudiera resistir... El perdón conlleva al amor, el amor conlleva al dolor... Una historia NaruHina muy realista y que te llevará a una montaña rusa de emociones. Entra para leer más.
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO.**

¡Queridos lectores! Buenas noticias…. He vuelto para llenarlos de un poco de alegría, no estaba muerta, he querido volver para proporcionarles algunas noticias. Les informo que la historia "amor entre libros" de la que varios en este momento siguen tendrá continuación. Sí, nunca dejaré ninguna historia, pero va bastante atrasado el capitulo siguiente así que he querido traerles otro Fic para pasar el rato, este fic será bastante corto, tendrá varios capítulos (No sé cuantos exactamente) pero lo terminaré rápidamente ya que cada capítulo será bastante corto.

Para cuando suba el capítulo final de este, también subiré el siguiente capítulo de "amor entre libros" Espero que esta idea sea suficiente para entretenerlos por algún tiempo, y de verdad lamento las molestias pero siendo autora de estas historias es muy difícil para mí escribirlas y subirlas tan seguido ya que siempre intento que sea bastante largo cada capítulo subido además que la inspiración no es para nada una aliada mía, se va y tarda mucho en llegar…

Por ahora lo que les puedo decir sobre este fic es que es un fic que trata sobre un tema muy maduro, es algo totalmente distinto a lo que acostumbran a leer de mi parte, así que será una gran experiencia. Y mucho más realista…

Queridos lectores, no siendo más me despido para volvernos a encontrar prontamente. Disfruten de lo que las artes y la literatura nos proveen.


	2. Capitulo 1

Repito nuevamente que prohíbo a cualquier usuario publicar mis historias sin mi permiso así tengan el nombre del autor.

Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, Le pertenecen al señor Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para entretenerlos, la historia es totalmente mía

Dato: P.O.V (Punto de vista de…) tal vez ya lo sepan pero por si acaso

He aquí el primer capítulo de "Solo una oportunidad" espero lo disfruten y que me dejen algunos reviews que de todo corazón se los pido. Sin más aquí el primer capitulo de…

* * *

**Solo una oportunidad**

Hace dos meses comenzó todo, el desengaño que descubrí fue el peor de todos, el más doloroso y horrible que cualquier mujer pudiera resistir, es algo normal hoy en día, nos engañan muy fácil ¿pero sabes qué? Todas nos rendimos ante eso, no podemos seguir y dejamos a la persona amada, no soy así pero primero antes déjenme empezar por donde se debe

Hace mes y medio llegué a mi casa con las compras, las luces estaban apagadas y había comprado también un regalo para mi amado, era sorpresa así que no hice ruido y avancé por el corredor, escuché un ruido sordo en nuestra alcoba, algo que me heló la sangre, seguí callada y abrí la puerta lentamente, por la rendija pude ver como aquel hombre que amaba tanto, el cual me juró amor eterno me engañaba con otra. No quiero entrar en detalles. Seguí callada mientras mi corazón se rompía lentamente y las lágrimas salían de mis ojos y resbalaban por mis mejillas, me giré, tomé la bolsa con las compras y salí sigilosamente del apartamento, me dirigí a un parque y tiré la bolsa entera con las compras a la basura, me senté en una banca a llorar en la oscuridad de la noche, me quedé hay por 3 horas aproximadamente pensando en cómo había llegado hasta ahí, como había sucedido todo ¿Qué había hecho mal? Miré la basura y saqué el paquete de regalo donde se hallaba una bufanda, la limpié y me la puse, los colores rojo y naranja contrastaban con mi oscuro cabello, volví a donde él se hallaba, todo estaba limpio y las luces prendidas, fue a él lo primero que vi en la sala mientras leía un libro, sus ojos azules me miraron y yo bajé la mirada, No podía sonreír como siempre o mirarlo como antes

— ¿Cómo te fue?— Cuestionó él

—Bien— la sonrisa que yo siempre llevaba no tomó lugar en mi rostro —Necesito estar sola un momento— no le puse cuidado y caminé derecho hacia la habitación. Miré las sabanas. Todo limpio y la cama tendida, La furia me consumió, ¿Tanto cinismo tenía? Tomé todas las sabanas y cobijas y las tiré al suelo, no hallé más consuelo que comenzar a llorar en silencio, tantos años tirados a la basura, tantos besos y caricias ¿Fue todo falso? Salí del cuarto con las lagrimas secas, el seguía entretenido en su libro pero al salir me miro expectante con las gafas de lectura aún puestas

— ¿Qué haces?— Me preguntó, lo miré de reojo, esos ojos azules que tanto amaba ya no producían ningún efecto en mí, no sé cómo explicarlo pero una sonrisa falsa pasó por mi rostro, no soportaba verlo

—Están sucias, solo quiero lavarlas— Respondí sin ningún sentimiento

—Bueno, gracias— su rostro aún producía algo en mi pero no era lo mismo, es tan estúpido enamorarse, todavía lo amaba a pesar del engaño, mi corazón estaba roto pero el amor seguía presente, no podía olvidar ninguno de los dos momentos, en el que lo conocí y me enamoré de él y el más presente, el que descubrí toda la farsa, ese día o lo que quedaba de él no mencioné palabra alguna, en la cena traté de actuar lo más normal posible, mantuve la cabeza agachada, no quería verle el rostro, eso me producía asco y tristeza al mismo tiempo, al dormir me abrazó pero me giré bruscamente, el solo un roce era mucho para mí, era muy difícil poder cargar todo el tiempo con el pensamiento de que no era mío ya, el no era mío, ya no me amaba. Eso era claro.

No pude dormir toda la noche, pensando y llorando en silencio, solo podía oír el sonido del reloj y de las horas pasar, quería quedar clara en mis sentimientos, en que haría después de eso, sabía que nunca nada volvería a ser como antes, paré de llorar, mis lagrimas se desgastaron pero sentía un fuerte dolor, un gran vacío, como cuando subes a una montaña rusa, creo que eso quiere decir aquel viejo refrán "Todo lo que sube vuelve a bajar" al bajar desde la parte más alta sientes ese gran vacío dentro de tu estomago, eso sentía yo…

Pero esa noche… pude concluir algo, hablaría con él, no podría vivir con el hecho de tener esa presencia a mi lado en todo momento, me iría, recurriría al perdón o… lo dejaría ir

**…**

Al siguiente día temprano en la mañana decidí tocar el tema con él…

—A…Amor…— Casi no lograba decir esa simple palabra

—Dime— Me miró a los ojos mientras mesclaba su café y tomaba un gran sorbo

—Yo… Necesito hablar contigo, yo… no puedo estar más cerca de ti. — Me miró sorprendido, dejó la taza de porcelana sobre un pequeño plato y se acercó a mí

—Quisiera saber ¿Por qué?— Me miro con un dejo de dolor… supongo, los sentimientos estaban tan revueltos que tal vez confundí el gesto, después de todo no hay razón para eso, el había defraudado todo lo que le di, mi amor, si era capaz de eso, era obvio que no me amaba ¿Cierto?

—A…Anoche—Trataba de hacer menos notable el temblor ya presente en mi voz —Tu me engañaste— Ya no temblaba, ahora sonó más bien como si fuese un alivio haberle dicho eso

—Yo… Lo lamento. — Agachó la cabeza lentamente —Yo te amo— Un fuerte sonido retumbó en la habitación

De verdad quería que fuese una conversación tranquila, que mis sentimientos no reaccionaran, de verdad no quería llegar a llorar frente a él…

— ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan sínico!? ¡Mentira! Todo… fue mentira— Me paré y me giré mirando hacia la puerta principal —Solo quiero saber… ¿desde cuándo? —

—Hace unos meses— Un sudor frio y un temblor recorrió todo mi cuerpo. —Por favor, perdóname, de verdad lo siento, de verdad…amor, por favor—

— ¡No me lla...! No me llames… "amor"… — me giré un poco y lo mire directamente a sus ojos azules, tan azules como el cielo… tan claros como el dolor en mi ser

—Quizá tu me ames… pero yo ya no te amo — seguía mirándolo a los ojos, vi como estos se abrían precipitadamente, como me miraba expectante. Mentí, sí lo amaba pero ese amor era solo el combustible que encendía el dolor en mí, yo no podría sobrellevar la situación, y eso lo sabía muy bien

—Me iré de la casa hoy mismo. Espero consigas a alguien mejor que yo. — empecé a caminar rumbo a la alcoba que antes era de nosotros

— ¡No!— Me tomó del brazo —Por favor… Una oportunidad, la ultima— Miré sus claros ojos, algo se había roto ese día, eran nuestros corazones

—Adiós… Naruto-Kun— Calló de rodillas en el suelo, me zafé de su agarre y corrí a la habitación, si era tan capaz de engañarme durante tantos años ¿Por qué no podría actuar para que me quedara? Mis ojos se aguaron, empaqué todo lo más rápido que pude, bajé la maleta de la cama, me abrigué y miré por última vez la foto colgada en la pared… Salí rápidamente tratando de no mirarlo, seguía en el mismo lugar y de la misma manera en la que se había quedado cuando fui a la habitación, abrí la puerta, puse un pie fuera del apto, me devolví y dejé la bufanda anaranjada encima del comedor.

—Feliz navidad— Me miró nuevamente, su mirada había cambiado, tenía los pómulos y los ojos rojos, sus ojos azules no tenían ningún brillo y estaban llenos de lágrimas al igual que sus mejillas. Mi voz se quebró

—Adiós… — No miré atrás, verlo así me dolía pero el dolor que sentiría y mi baja autoestima acabarían conmigo si seguía con él

**POV Naruto.**

— ¡Soy un idiota! No puedo permitir, que por mis estupideces se valla…— Seguía mirando la puerta, había dejado algo encima de la mesa pero eso no importaba ahora. Pasé las manos por mi cara secándome rápidamente, abrí la puerta y cerré de un portazo rápidamente, toqué el ascensor pero no llegaba, estaba en el primer piso, no llegaría rápidamente así que bajé las escaleras lo más rápido posible, estaba cansado pero eso no evitaría que la persiguiera, no permitiría que se fuera, terminé de bajar, casi tropecé con la alfombra pero seguí corriendo con la respiración ya alterada

—Buenos días señor Na…— Pude oír al vigilante pero eso no importaba en aquel momento, por fin vi su larga cabellera Azul, estaba subiendo a un taxi al otro lado de la calle

—¡Hinata!— No me oyó, mis fuerzas se agotaban, el último respiro lo gasté con esa pequeña frase. Subió al coche y pude ver como se iba, como la perdía mientras el auto giraba la esquina, mi respiración agitada empezó a calmarse, miré a Sai, el cual me miraba expectante y con lastima al mismo tiempo

—De verdad lo siento Naruto-San— Me tendió la mano —Lo siento más yo, gracias Sai…— Agaché la cabeza mirando el suelo, reprimí el llanto, llame al ascensor que demoró unos cuantos minutos, llegué al apartamento y me tumbe en el sofá, vi el comedor al otro lado y recordé que cuando se fue había dejado algo encima de este. Caminé lentamente, sentía pesados mis pies. Tome la delicada prenda, era una bufanda de color anaranjado y rojo, tuve la impresión de haberla visto con ella puesta la noche anterior. Todo empezaba a tomar forma en mi cabeza, recordaría todo…

**FlashBack**

—Necesitamos hablar— Miraba su cabello rosa y corto hasta los hombros, tomaba sus prendas del suelo y se las ponía una tras otra

— ¿Qué quieres amor?— No me miraba

—Esto no puede seguir— Inmediatamente sus ojos me miraron

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—

—Yo lo lamento pero lo único que lograremos será lastimarnos a nosotros mismos, yo… amo a mi esposa— Me miro con un dejo de dolor

—Pero., todo lo que pasamos, todos los momentos ¡Tú me amas! No es posible que de un día para otro…—

—Nunca te amé— Me miró asustada e intento tomarme la cara pero rechacé el gesto, me pare de la cama y comencé a caminar alrededor de la habitación —Esto tal vez solo fue adicción, pero yo nunca te amé, lo lamento Sakura. —

— ¡Eres un idiota!— Se acerco rápidamente y me dio una bofetada, la miré a los ojos —Sí, soy un idiota por engañar a la mujer de mi vida— Tomo su chaqueta y salió del cuarto dejando un portazo tras su salida.

Ordené todo, miré la hora, me preocupé un poco al saber que eran cerca de las 9:00 p.m, ella siempre llegaba a las 5:00 o a las 6:00 a la casa, miré la ventana y trate de relajarme, tal vez solo se retrasó o había mucha fila en el supermercado. Fui a la sala y tomé mis gafas de lectura junto a un libro, me senté en la sala y leí hasta oír el sonido de las llaves, miré la puerta instantáneamente

— ¿Cómo te fue?— Me maldije mentalmente por no decir algo mejor pero me distraje al ver que no me sonreía como normalmente hacia, me extrañó mucho, pensé que solo era por el cansancio, volví a poner atención en el libro que estaba leyendo hasta hace un momento, oí la puerta de la habitación principal, giré la mirada y la vi con las sabanas de la cama entre sus brazos

— ¿Qué haces?— Nuestras miradas chocaron pero algo extraño sucedía, su mirada era extraña.

Llego la hora de dormir, caminé a la habitación, apagué la luz y me acosté a su lado, la abrace pero rechazó mi gesto, se apartó lo que más pudo, en un momento determinado quise hablar con ella pero el sueño me venció, caí dormido

**Fin FlashBack**

Tomé la prenda entre mis manos y la acerque a mi cara, todavía tenía su olor impregnado. Era un estúpido, debí al menos haber tenido la cobardía de decírselo antes de que lo descubriese por sí misma.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo, repito nuevamente que será un fic corto pero daré todo de mí para que sea muy bueno. Esperare reviews, pues estos son los que me inspiran día a día. Gracias por su apoyo y hasta la próxima

.


	3. Capitulo 2

Repito nuevamente que prohíbo a cualquier usuario publicar mis historias sin mi permiso así tengan el nombre del autor.

**Declaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, Le pertenecen al señor Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para entretenerlos, la historia es totalmente mía

**Dato:** P.O.V (Punto de vista de…) tal vez ya lo sepan pero por si acaso

Bueno pues… no son muchas cosas las que quiero decir solamente que disfruten del nuevo capítulo, disfruten de la literatura y me dejen un review si les gustó y si no también, pues siempre recibo críticas constructivas y consejillos, esos nunca pueden faltar

**Dedicación: **Le dedico esta historia a mí querido amigo AnHell, infinitas gracias amigo mío y espero te guste la continuación de…

* * *

**Solo una oportunidad capitulo 2: El amor te conlleva a la perdición… **

**POV Hinata.**

Todavía no podía olvidar su rostro empapado, sus ojos rojos y sin brillo, deje un momento mis pensamientos cuando el taxista me hablo

— ¿Aquí?— Me dijo con su gruesa voz

—Sí, gracias— Pagué lo marcado en el taxímetro, tomé la maleta, cerré mi abrigo y me bajé mirando la propiedad frente a mis ojos, suspire profundamente y timbré. Al segundo salió un hombre moreno de cabello marrón, tenia puesta una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones pesqueros. Mire sus ojos oscuros y me abalancé sin pensarlo dos veces, era mi mejor amigo y esperaba que comprendiera mi situación…

— ¿Hinata?— Rompí a llorar en sus brazos, no podía resistir ni un segundo más el sufrimiento que tenía en mi corazón

—Kiba-Kun perdóname, n-no quise incomodarte pero eres lo único que me queda… N-No sabes lo que me esta sucediendo en estos momentos— Hablaba casi sin aliento. No tenia manera de explicar cómo me sentía en ese mismo instante. Sentí como me abrazaba

—Ya, tranquila, ahora me puedes explicar…te comprendo— Lo conocía perfectamente y el a mí, al responderme eso estuve segura que ya sabía que algo había pasado entre Naruto y yo. —No sabes c-cuanto te agradezco—seguía llorando en su pecho sin consolación alguna. Agache la cabeza, me giré y tome la maleta, no quería que viera mi rostro, el siempre me apoyo en todo lo que hice, me ayudo, me consoló, y desde que nos conocimos siempre le veía con una sonrisa, por más que doliera no podía caer tan bajo… me giré y pasé por la entrada juntó a él, oí el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, seguí caminando, mis pies se sentían tan pesados… Kiba que venía detrás de mí tomó la maleta, la posó al frente de la pared

—Hinata, ¿Qué sucede?— me preguntó con su voz comprensiva agachándose para mirarme a los ojos pues aún estaba mirando al suelo

—Y-Yo…N-Naruto…—Mi voz temblaba pero ya no podía aguantar más, me quebré, comencé a sollozar, lo abracé nuevamente y apoyándome en su hombro hablaba con mi voz temblorosa

—Fue Naruto ¿Verdad?— Me preguntó correspondiéndome en el abrazo, asentí con la cabeza

—Y-yo aún n-no puedo… después d-de tanto t-tiempo ¡¿Cómo p-pudo!?—Lloraba, soltaba pequeños gritos, en ese lugar, en ese momento lloré, grite en los hombros de ese gran amigo que por tantos años tuve a mi lado, no nos movíamos, mis piernas empezaron a temblar, caí desconsolada de rodillas aún abrazada a él

—Es un estúpido— Susurro en mi oído. Mis lagrimas se acababan poco a poco, podía sentir sus caricias en mi espalda y cabeza, como diciéndome "llora todo lo que quieras, estoy aquí apoyándote, siempre estaré aquí" Mi corazón dejo de acelerarse, mi respiración volvió a su normalidad, me alejé lentamente secándome los ojos con las partes delanteras de las manos. Kiba se paró y me tendió la mano. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero eso no importaba, lo que importaba era que me sentía mejor y todo gracias a él

—Gracias, Kiba-Kun, No sabes cuánto te agradezco—

—Hinata, tu sabes que siempre estaré ahí para todo. Ciertamente aún no me puedo creer que haya hecho semejante estupidez, pero siempre estaré ahí para consolarte y para romperle la cara al estúpido de Naruto— Esa frase me hiso sonreír, me llevó a la segunda planta, en la cual habían dos cuartos y un baño, el primero era el suyo y el otro lo usaba como estudio, tenía una cama ya que según entendía un amigo suyo llamado Shino había vivido con él por algún tiempo…

—Si quieres hablar sobre algo estaré abajo, por ahora acomódate, y tranquilízate, estás en tu casa— Cerro la puerta después de regalarme la mejor de sus sonrisas, no pensaría en "él" Abrí la maleta, saqué una goma para el cabello y entré al baño que había en la habitación ya que cada habitación tenia baño propio. Me miré al espejo, me lavé la cara, me sequé, agarré mi cabello en una coleta, y me observé en el espejo, tenía los ojos rojos los cuales resaltaban bastante pues mi piel es muy clara, salí del baño, tomé toda la ropa que había en la maleta y la doblé poniéndola encima de una mesa de noche, me senté en la cama y miré la hora en mi reloj de mano. Eran las 2:00 de la tarde. Me paré y fui a la planta baja.

—Kiba-Kun— Me miró

— ¿Sucede algo?—Pregunto con cara de preocupación

—No, no, tranquilo es solo que quería bajar para ver si te podía ayudar en algo— Entré a la cocina donde se hallaba sacando un par de ollas

—Ah, pues, justamente iba a ir a avisarte que iba a salir a comprar algo para hacer el almuerzo. Pues… si quieres puedes acompañarme…— Me miró dándole la espalda al mesón donde estaba prendida la estufa

— ¡K-Kiba-Kun! — Señalé detrás de él. Giró la mirada y pudo ver como la camisa que traía puesta se quemaba. Empezó a girar soplando hacia su parte trasera, cosa que me causó mucha gracia, el me miro con una cara de enojado que por cierto le salió muy mal, eso fue algo que me causo más gracia aún, no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas mientras se quedaba mirándome

—E-Es una buena idea Kiba-Kun, solo que cuando vallamos será mejor que no me des la espalda o te pasará algo similar— Dije en tono de broma calmándome un poco.

**…**

Después de eso salimos a la calle más relajados, pasaron algunas horas pues nos quedamos observando un cuentero que estaba en medio de la multitud, se nos hiso bastante tarde así que fuimos a comer en un restaurante. Traté de convencerlo de pagar yo pero no me dejó y pago la cuenta él. Ya que estábamos afuera, para no salir de nuevo decidimos comprar algo para la cena pero esta vez lo pagué yo repartiéndonos los gastos. Llegamos tarde a casa. Fue una tarde muy larga pero divertida, de verdad estaba cansada.

— ¡Me encantó ese chiste! Jajaj Gracias de nuevo Kiba-Kun— Decía sonriente, miré la hora, ya eran las 5:00 de la tarde, estábamos girando la esquina

—Por nada Hinata-Chan además también me la pasé muy bien, me alegra que hallas venido—Me sonrió alegremente. Al girar la esquina vi algo que no creía posible. Mejor dicho… Alguien… La sonrisa que llevaba se borro de mi rostro

— ¿Qué haces aquí idiota?— Se adelantó Kiba antes de que yo pudiese decir cualquier cosa. Me quedé paralizada detrás de él mientras veía a Naruto sentado en las escaleras que daban entrada a la casa de Kiba.

—Yo vine a hablar con Hinata— Se paró tranquilamente y decisivamente mirándome a los ojos

—Ella no quiere halar contigo. ¡Vete! De verdad no creo que seas tan estúpido como para engañarla y tener la cobardía de venir. Ándate a ver con la otra y déjala en paz— Gritó Kiba con todas las intenciones de golpear a Naruto. Yo aún no podía reaccionar

—¡Cállate! Solo fue un error, yo te amo, Hinata, por favor, vine solo por ti, créeme— eso ultimo lo dijo mirándome. Kiba inmediatamente le estampó un golpe contra su cara. Cayó al suelo. Reaccione instintivamente. Caminé decidida parándome entre ellos mirando a Naruto que aún estaba en el suelo

—Hinata ¿¡Qué...!?—Preguntó kiba que estaba detrás de mí.

—Kiba-Kun, tranquilo— Lo miré por encima del hombro, le sonreí de la mejor manera que pude. Mire al suelo

—Hinata…— Me dijo Naruto parándose lo más rápido que podía

—Vete— Aún no tenía la capacidad de ver su rostro, tenía la cabeza agachada y mi voz no sonó nada temblorosa.

—Hinata… déjame que te explique, yo…—

—He dicho que te vayas— Levanté la mirada observando sus ojos. Las lágrimas no brotarían esta vez, tenía mucho dolor marcado aun pero no me permitiría afligirme de nuevo.

**POV Naruto.**

Me miró de una manera que nunca vi en ella, cabe decir que podía ver dolor, pero es como si lo encubriese con una gruesa capa de odio, aún la amaba y definitivamente no dejaría que se fuera, no me perdonaría perderle…

—Dame 5 minutos, solo eso, después me iré— Abrió los ojos precipitadamente, se había sorprendido por mi decisión pero nuevamente el estúpido de Kiba intervino

— ¡¿No la oíste?! ¡Vete y déjala en paz!—

—Kiba-Kun…— Levantó una mano como diciéndole "Déjalo, yo puedo sola" Me miró de nuevo

—Habla—

—Mira, yo…— No hallaba las palabras exactas —Yo te amo Hinata, yo nunca dejé de amarte—

—Tienes 4 minutos— Respondió fríamente. Respiré hondo

—El día antes de que te fueras tuve una charla con "ella"…— Diría todo —Ese mismo día descubriste que te engañe pero horas antes yo…—

—3 Minutos—

—Yo descubrí que solo era más que adicción, yo no la amaba, tal vez solo me engañe a mí mismo y no me di cuenta de lo que tenia frente a mis ojos— Me miró nuevamente mordiéndose el labio inferior con una expresión de dolor —Hinata, vuelve, te lo suplico, solo fue un error, solo te pido una oportunidad—

—Se acabó tu tiempo— Se giró y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa sin girar la mirada de vuelta, mis piernas no respondían, mi respiración se agitaba, sentía un torbellino en mi estomago que parecía nunca parar, Kiba se acercó a mi más relajado, con una expresión de tranquilidad

**POV Kiba. **

Es cierto, la amaba en secreto, no podía evitar emocionarme cada vez que la veía pero ante sus ojos yo solo era su amigo, su gran compañero, su íntimo confidente… Pero por más que la deseara veía claramente que él la amaba, era un amor correspondido y yo solo era un personaje más. Tenía un punto a favor, el la había defraudado y en ese momento todo dependía de mis decisiones, de mis consejos y mis sentimientos me rogaban que intentara quedarme con ella, pero algo me decía que no sería feliz a mi lado. Siempre desee a Hinata en secreto aún siendo el amigo de Naruto… El amor te conlleva a tu perdición… Respiré hondo y le dirigí la palabra al rubio que estaba parado enfrente de mí.

—Eres un estúpido, ya sé que la amas y ella no ha podido dejar de amarte. Yo sé eso…— Me miró con un brillo inusual en su mirada —Por más que me odie a mi mismo por hacer esto…— Me miró como pidiéndome explicaciones, de verdad era un estúpido en todo sentido de la palabra —allá atrás— Señalé la parte trasera de la casa —Hay un árbol que tiene las ramas tan extendidas que llegan a la habitación donde duerme Hinata, normalmente la ventana está abierta. No sé si entiendas pero si no comprendiste no te explicaré nada— Me giré para entrar a la casa

—Kiba…— Lo miré por encima del hombro

—Gracias…— Una sonrisa estúpida pasó por su rostro, no me importó, seguí caminando, entré y cerré detrás de mí la puerta dejando abierta la reja de la entrada.

**POV Hinata.**

Subí las escaleras corriendo, entré en la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Me tumbé en la cama boca abajo. Mi corazón latía fuertemente, mis pensamientos se quedaron en blanco un momento. Era una estúpida al amar tanto a ese hombre. No sé que había en él, pero algo me decía que estaba diciendo la verdad. Una respuesta se formuló en mi cabeza y no podía dejar de pensar ¿Será que sí me amaba? Me senté abrazándome a mis piernas, era una noche fría, ya casi llegaba invierno. Apoyé la cabeza en mis rodillas encogiéndome lo más que podía. El latir de mi corazón no cesaba, y el frio hacia que mi cuerpo me temblara apenas un poco. Cerré mis ojos y pude oír como la puerta principal se cerraba, seguramente Kiba había entrado ¿Qué hago? De pronto sentí un olor inusual. Una fuerte brisa entró a la habitación. No me importó mucho, seguí en la posición en la que estaba

—No puedo creer lo estúpido que fui…— Levanté la mirada con los ojos totalmente abiertos. Lo que vi me dejó sin palabras. Estaba el, acuclillado en la ventana.

— ¿N-Naruto?— Sus ojos azules me hicieron volver a la realidad. Sí, era él

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. Estoy subiendo bastante rápido cada capítulo. Lo más rápido que puedo mientras adelanto el nuevo capítulo de "Amor entre libros" pues parece que por primera vez la inpiracion esta de mi lado, cosa bastante extraña, Bueno… pues nada más que agradecerles a todos los que leen mis historias y le dan una mirada a mi perfil cada vez que pueden. Ya saben que ando en excursión de reviews así que recibo con todo gusto cualquier review que me quieran dar bien sea para mejorar algo o para cualquier otra cosa. ¡Nos leemos en la próxima!


	4. Capitulo 3

Repito nuevamente que prohíbo a cualquier usuario publicar mis historias sin mi permiso así tengan el nombre del autor.

**Declaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, Le pertenecen al señor Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para entretenerlos, la historia es totalmente mía

**Dato:** P.O.V (Punto de vista de…) tal vez ya lo sepan pero por si acaso

Bueno queridos lectores, primero que todo me disculpo por haberlos hecho esperar tanto, quisiera subir un capitulo por día pero no es fácil y necesito tiempo para pensar que escribir y darles un capitulo que valga la pena y les encante. Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a una gran amiga y compañera que considero como hermana pues me ha ayudado y en cierto modo me da energía para escribir, ella es Samara Namikaze-Sama19 (Nombre en fanfiction) gracias de verdad, y no siendo más aquí el capítulo numero tres de…

* * *

**Solo una oportunidad. Capitulo 3: Dos Opciones, dos futuros…Una decisión **

— ¡¿Q-Que haces?!— No cabia en mi la impresión que en ese momento sentía, empecé a retroceder hasta pegarme al cabecero de la cama

—Vine por ti. Volví por ti— Se empezó a acercar a mi lentamente

— ¡N-No te me acerques!—

— ¡Hinata, no puedo vivir sin ti, necesito de ti… Fui un estúpido y me lo repito a cada instante que veo la puerta y no apareces, siempre que pienso en tu sonrisa y no estás, siempre que miro la foto en la pared y recuerdo todo. Te lo suplico con todo mi corazón...! ¡Vuelve… Perdóname!— Empezó a llorar sin remedio, mi cuerpo se tensó, solo podía verlo caer tan fuerte como yo caí

—Y-Yo…— Me miró, sus ojos se empezaban a poner rojos, no estaba actuando, nunca actuó, lo comprendí por fin

—N-Naruto yo… Y-Yo no puedo pensar más cada vez que te veo, siento tanto dolor… S-Siento que muero al recordarte, M-Mis pensamientos se vuelven basura, yo… ¡Yo no puedo vivir sin ti! ¡Te amo todavía pero siento dolor y no te puedo olvidar el engaño! ¡Yo…! ¡Yo desearía poder vivir sin ti pero mi corazón me ruega verte! ¡No sé qué hacer! Me tomé la cabeza y me agaché, me abrazaba a mi misma mientras sentía una presión en mi corazón. Un fuerte escalofrió y un gran temor al amor. Al levantar la mirada pude ver como él se paraba del suelo y se acercaba a mí

—Hinata… Déjame llamarte "Amor" una vez más, déjame curar tu corazón después de herirlo, solo te pido una ¡Una oportunidad para demostrarte que nunca deje de amarte, y para valorarte más de lo que nunca lo hice!— Me miró mientras acercaba una mano a mi cara, sus ojos estaban brillosos por las lagrimas que habían brotado hace unos minutos… Mordí mi labio inferior evitando las lagrimas salir

—Yo… L-Lo pensaré— Giré la cabeza evitando su mirada, aún no olvidaba todo aquello, lo amaba con las entrañas más profundas de mi ser pero no podía olvidar todo lo que sucedió, puede que suene como una estupidez o que soy una egoísta, sí soy una egoísta, pero el engaño duele más que cualquier herida

—No te fallare. Nunca más— Oí su voz la cual mostraba alegría y determinación. Salió por la ventana y No oí nada más

Me mordí nuevamente el labio inferior, tome unas mantas que habían debajo mío, me encogí lo más que pude ocultando mi cara, no sabía que pensar o hacer. Oí la puerta de la habitación de al lado, seguramente kiba no sabía que Naruto había entrado a mi cuarto por la ventana, estaba enojado con Naruto, incluso lo había golpeado, era muy sobre protector conmigo, era algo que me hacía sentir especial, seguramente lo hacía porque me consideraba como su hermana, nada más. Me giré mirando a la puerta

— ¡Kiba-Kun!— Grité, le contaría a ver que me decía, pues no sabía qué hacer y aun estaba a tiempo para desaparecer del mapa y comenzar una nueva vida sin Naruto cerca. Oí como corría hacia la habitación, abrió la puerta agitadamente y gritó antes de entrar totalmente

—¡Naruto si le has hecho algo te mataré!— Terminó de entrar y miro la situación en la que estaba, acostada en la cama, las luces prendidas y la ventana abierta. Lo miré sorprendida y un poco enojada

—Kiba-Kun, ¡¿Tu sabias que Naruto iba a venir y no me dijiste nada?!— Me paré de la cama y me acerqué a él

—Emm, Hinata, yo…— Se quedó mudo tomándose el cuello con la mano derecha —Yo le di la idea de que viniese— tenía la cara roja

— ¿por qué? — Hice un pequeño puchero

—Pues, tú lo amas todavía ¿No?— Me miró un poco más serio, paso por mi lado y se sentó en la cama

—No sé… — Y es que no lo sabía habían muchos sentimientos y emociones en mi cabeza. Me giré y me senté a su lado —Kiba-Kun, necesito tu ayuda, tus consejos ¿Qué hago?— Lo miré, estaba pensando, no sabía que exactamente pero respiró profundo y me miró nuevamente

—Hinata, hay algo que necesito contarte—

— ¿Qué sucede?— Pregunté curiosa

—Yo… Yo le di esa idea a Naruto porque estoy seguro de que aún lo amas, y él te ama a ti… Lo que yo más deseo es que seas feliz— Las pequeñas dudas se desvanecieron, el me amaba… Tal vez mi respuesta estaría más clara ahora… Tal vez… —Pero tengo que ser sincero conmigo mismo— Dejé mis pensamientos y lo miré expectante —Hinata yo…— Nuevamente suspiró hondo —Yo quiero que seas feliz pero también quiero ser feliz yo, yo… te necesito… Hinata estoy enamorado de ti— Si antes estaba confundida ahora mi cabeza estaba convertida en una telaraña, ¿Había oído bien?

—Kiba-Kun… ¿Tú…? Si solo quieres hacerme sentir mejor dímelo. — Miré sus oscuros ojos

—No, Hinata, yo te amo, y es enserio, desde hace mucho te he amado— Tenía determinación en su mirada, no cabía en mi la sorpresa

— yo… En este momento estoy muy confundida, no sé ni que responderle a Naruto, yo… Acabé de pasar por algo y no quiero volver a sentir lo mismo, no puedo… — Giré la mirada, estaba avergonzada y halagada pero mis sentimientos en este momento no tenían ningún orden, no sabía qué hacer y aún menos con esta noticia que acababa de recibir, no cabía en mi la impresión que tenía en ese momento, de verdad lo quería, lo amaba desde el fondo de mi corazón pero solo hasta el límite entre el cariño y el amor, yo lo amaba como un hermano, mi cariño hacia él era solamente fraternal

—Hinata, se que te decepcionaron— me tomó de las manos obligándome a verlo a los ojos —Pero te aseguro con todo mi ser que nunca te fallare, no sabes cuantas veces me has cautivado hasta llegar al punto de amarte como te amo ahora, por favor, Quiero que seas feliz, quiero que seamos feliz juntos…—

—Kiba-Kun yo…No se qué hacer, aún no puedo recapacitar de todo lo que me ha sucedido, no sé si pueda… Yo te daré una respuesta, lo prometo…—

—Tomate tú tiempo, esperaré— Salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, entré al baño con la luz apagada, me lave la cara, recopilando todo lo que había sucedido ese día, mi corazón latía rápidamente pero se sentía oprimido, mis pensamientos de fueron quedando claros, caminé lentamente hacia la pared y apagué la luz, me tumbé en la cama, mirando al techo, seguía entrando viento por la ventana y se sentía verdaderamente bien. Aún amaba a Naruto y estaba segura que en también me quería pero… no es tan fácil volver a confiar en alguien que te ha herido, no es fácil creer en sus palabras o volver a mirarlo con amor sin recordar todo lo que sucedió, no es fácil para nadie y yo no soy la excepción, quería darle una oportunidad, solo una pero Kiba-Kun es un hombre maravilloso, nunca pensé en él como hombre, nunca lo vi como más que un amigo, y me sentía tan estúpida al ver que hasta ahora me daba cuenta de aquella persona que podía tener para siempre a mi lado, confiar en él y amarlo pero no podía obligar a mi corazón… Yo quería ser feliz, hacer feliz al hombre que me acompaño, apoyó, y cuidó por tantos años pero mis impulsos me ordenaban intentar de nuevo, comenzar de nuevo pero siempre al lado de mi primer amor… tenía que decidir un camino, un futuro, a uno de ellos y no sabía si… empezar de nuevo a amar…o… volver a confiar y arriesgar…

* * *

Pues esta historia está a punto de acabarse, confió en que el ultimo capitulo será el siguiente a este, perdón hacerlos esperar por la continuación pero he estado muy ocupada últimamente, gracias por leer y un review siempre hará falta

Nos leemos a la próxima


	5. Capitulo 4

Repito nuevamente que prohíbo a cualquier usuario publicar mis historias sin mi permiso así tengan el nombre del autor.

**Declaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, Le pertenecen al señor Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para entretenerlos, la historia es totalmente mía

**Dato:** P.O.V (Punto de vista de…) tal vez ya lo sepan pero por si acaso

**¡AVISO!: He decidido hacer dos finales, este y un final alternativo ya que he encontrado mucha competencia por quien se quedara con Hinata, lee el final que quieras, pero… si te gusta más el KIBAHINA espera al próximo capitulo. Pero si quieres un NARUHINA Sigue leyendo **

Le dedico este capítulo a Camila, Mariana, AnHell y Samara-Namikase, disfrútenlo amigos míos

**…**

* * *

**Solo una oportunidad. Capitulo 4 **

Abrí los ojos lentamente, mirando hacia el techo, tenía la misma ropa del día anterior, un rayo de luz y un aire caliente entraba por la ventana, me paré usando los zapatos más cómodos que tenia, me levanté haciendo huso de mis manos hasta que mi vista se aclaró, tenía la garganta seca, entré al baño con la luz de la bombilla cegándome nuevamente, cerré los ojos y me lavé la cara, al levantar la vista me percaté que mis ojos estaban rojos, me dolían y entendí que la noche pasada no había podido evitar llorar aunque no lo quisiera. Me bañé y vestí, al mirar la hora eran las 6:00 a.m salí del cuarto sigilosamente, abrí tan solo un poco la puerta del cuarto principal donde se hallaba kiba, su amplia cama estaba totalmente desordenada mientras él dormía boca abajo, pude ver una botella en la mesa de noche, lo cual me hiso sentir culpable, no solo me estaba lastimando a mí misma, sino que también mi presencia lo lastimaba, cerré la puerta intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, y bajé por las escaleras, al bajar me encontré con la cocina desordenada y sucia, los muebles desacomodados y las ventanas abiertas, ordené todo lo más rápido que pude demorándome cerca de una hora, ya con la vajilla limpia escribí a puño y letra.

Kiba, te he dejado algo para que desayunes en el mesón de la cocina

Salí a buscar alguna cafetería, espero no demorarme 

Att: Hinata.

Salí.

**POV Kiba**

Me desperté aturdido mirando a mí alrededor, me dolía la cabeza, mi habitación era un desastre y no podía abri mis ojos de tanto llorar la noche pasada. Me apoyé en mis manos sobre la cama, miré la botella de alcohol y me maldije por haberla dejado ahí. Me paré descalzo y bajé las escaleras con cuidado, miré a mí alrededor y no vi a Hinata, llegué a la cocina, tomé agua del fregadero y me mojé la cara, al mirar mi entorno me encontré con la cocina limpia, la sala ordenada y un papel que estaba seguro de no haber dejado la noche pasada, me acerqué a la mesa y tomé la nota, leí su letra… me giré y pude ver un plato encima del mesón, me tomé la cabeza nuevamente pues el dolor volvió repentinamente… Junto al plato había un vaso con agua y un par de pastas, se dio cuenta, ¡Rayos!

**POV Hinata**

La calle estaba nublada y hacia frio, había unas pocas personas en la calle, unos vendedores arreglando puestos de venta y otros con sus negocios ya abiertos, algunas personas comprando regalos navideños y otras caminando mientras miraban el cielo nublado… Como yo, baje la mirada mirando mis pies, me dirigía a una cafetería que había visto la tarde pasada cuando salía con Kiba… Kiba… ¿Por qué esto me pasaba a mí? Pensaba en ambos hombres mientras el frio adormecía mi cuerpo, mordí mi labio inferior tratando de pensar en una respuesta para kiba, y en una decisión para Naruto, no… Para él no, para mí, para mi futuro, sentí un golpe y me caí golpeándome contra el suelo, abrí mis ojos mientras nieve me caía en la cara haciendo que se mojara al paso que se descongelaba ¿Cuándo rayos había empezado a nevar?

—Perdone, fue mi culpa— Dije, me froté la frente y tomé la mano varonil que se extendía en frente mío, al pararme me encontré… desafortunadamente debo decir… con el hombre que me atormentaba de noche y de día

—Buenos Dias, Hinata— Abrí mis ojos, solté su mano y me alejé lentamente

—Buenos... Días— escondí mi mirada bajándola un poco, observé pasmada como traía puesta la bufanda roja con naranja que había comprado el día en que… días anteriores…

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunté mientras seguía sin mirarlo, me daba asco la sola idea de ver su rostro, me negaba a hacerlo

—Estaba comprando un regalo—

—ah ¿Sí? Qué bien…— me negué a pensar para quien era —Si me disculpa, tengo que irme… — Empecé a caminar derecho mientras sentía como los copos de nueve se derretían en mi cabeza

—No, no, espera ¿A dónde vas?— Me tomó del brazo, lo solté precipitadamente evadiendo el contacto físico

—No te importa—

—Claro que sí—

—No, yo deje de importante hace varios meses, déjame ¿Sí? Tengo varias cosas que atender, además tengo hambre y…— ¡Mierda! Se me salió ¿Para qué abrí mi estúpida boca?

— ¡Ya sé, te invito a algo, lo que quieras!— Pude percibir como sonreía, se agachó mirándome a los ojos, pasé saliva y me aleje instintivamente, Que… rayos ¿Porque me asusta mirarlo?

—Solo… Un café— Mi ropa no era apropiada para el clima actual, tenia frio y estaba temblando, de repente sentí algo encima mío, giré la mirada por fin, lo vi, tenia puesto un saco pegado a la piel, la bufanda y una chaqueta, la cual se había quitado, y me la había puesto encima, no dudé y me aferré a ella, no era contacto físico, no tenia olfato por el frio así que no percibía su olor y tenia tanto frío que me calentó rápidamente

—Gracias— no lo miraba

—A ti—

**…**

Sentí el calor llegar a mí al momento de cruzar el pórtico, tomamos una mesa y al instante un mesero nos atendió a ambos. Apoyé mi frente en la mesa y recordé al instante lo que llevaba encima de mí, me quité la chaqueta y se la entregué en las manos, luego de eso volví a la posición anterior cruzando mis brazos enfrente se mi cabeza. El silencio se hiso presente, levante la vista mirando a mi alrededor, el lugar estaba solo y nosotros éramos los únicos en el gran salón, al mirar al frente mío no pude creer lo que veía. Él tenía su cabeza agachada ocultando sus ojos, revolvía el café lentamente y aún mantenía la chaqueta negra en sus brazos, pequeñas gotas caian lentamente de sus ojos, por primera vez desde hace varios días me sentí mal, no por mi misma sino por él, me sentía mal a pesar de lo que el me había hecho y siéndome sincera no había intentado nada, no lo miraba, no trataba ni siquiera de verlo a los ojos

—Me tienes asco ¿Verdad?— su voz sonó temblorosa

—No habrá una segunda oportunidad ¿Verdad?—

—Ya no… me amas ¿Verdad?— Tomó un sorbo del café caliente, se paró de la mesa y se giró lentamente, pude ver como hacía uso de sus manos para secarse la cara

—Lamento haber hecho… lo que hice— el temblor volvió a su voz —lamento tanto… tanto, haberte perdido de esa manera— Metió su mano al bolsillo del pantalón, saco un billete y lo puso en la mesa —Lamento no ser el hombre que mereces— Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta y desapareció al cruzar la calle.

Me quedé sentada, paralizada mirando hacia la puerta y escuchando el tenue sonido de la música detrás de mí. Reaccione por fin, corrí empujando la puerta y arrasando con todo, empujando a todos, miré a mi alrededor hasta que vi por fin su cabello rubio, corrí hasta él y sin pensarlo dos veces lo abracé por la espalda, ya no importaba su olor, el dolor pasado, sí, se había equivocado pero mi miedo no dejaba que volviera a ser feliz, tenía que dejar el miedo, intentar una vez más, solo una y tratar de mirar lo que podría suceder, más no lo que ya sucedió

—Lo lamento— Sentí su calor corporal

Se giró rápidamente abrazándome, sentía su calor corporal y por un momento recordé todo, sí, es verdad, no es fácil olvidar, pero… en un rato sentí lo que debía sentir, lo que sentí cuando lo conocí, sentí un calor profundo azotando mi alma, correspondí al abrazo hundiendo mi cara en su pecho, respirando su aroma

—Siempre te amé a ti. Solo a ti— me abrazó fuertemente

— ¿Porque me lo dices?—

—Porque mi corazón me lo dice—Hablo suavemente.

**…**

_Han pasado varios meses después de todos los altibajos en mi vida, he decidido mi camino y he luchado por lo que amo, no solo yo, ambos hemos luchado por recuperar lo perdido, sí, dolió pero no podemos permitir que el temor nos consuma, mi corazón fue roto pero fue sanado por la misma persona que lo lastimó, actualmente vivimos en una casa nueva, juntos y gozando de haber pasado el dolor, nunca dejé de amarlo pero claro, todo lo que tenemos ahora no fue fácil de obtener, tuve que acostumbrarme de nuevo a ser amada, de gozar por el amor y no dejarme llevar por el dolor, de sonreír, acostumbrarme a su olor, sus labios, sus roces y caricias, poco a poco me fui permitiendo a mi misma respirar un aire de libertad, de confianza y seguridad, con respecto a kiba… nos hemos distanciado un poco pero por supuesto no he perdido a mi amigo, ha encontrado a otra persona que lleno su corazón, contantemente me cuenta sobre ella y es algo que me tranquiliza, y me llena de alegría, después de la tempestad viene la calma… y… Soy muy feliz, al fin logré serlo. _

Sonreí cálidamente mientras cerraba el libro que llevaba en las manos, acaricié la portada

—Amor, vamos que se nos hace tarde— Me reí mientras observaba como el rubio pasaba corriendo de un lado a otro a través de la casa. Me paré de la cama acercándome al cuarto rosa enfrente del nuestro, acaricié mi vientre y lo miré a los ojos. Se acerco a mí alentando el paso

—Gracias— me tomó del mentón y me besó suavemente mientras acariciaba su suave cabello

—A ti—

**…**

* * *

Bueno, queridos lectores este fue el fin que decidí darle a esta historia ¿Porqué? Porque confió fielmente en que el amor nunca acaba y con esfuerzo y confianza se puede volver a obtener pues en realidad nunca se ha perdido. Si te ha gustado la historia déjame un lindo review ¿Sí? Y si no, dime como puedo corregir lo que no te gusto pues soy buena en eso y te prometo que lo tomaré muy en cuenta. Por último, si no te gustó este final y querías que Hinata se quedara con Kiba, espera el próximo capítulo y no te desilusionaras. Los quiero mucho a todos y espero que les haya gustado el fic.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
